In the prior art, the commercially used tintable coatings for polycarbonate lens and the like provide only a 10-20% absorbency pick-up (single side) and the time required is at least 45 minutes.
Hence there is a need for a hard tintable scratch resistant coating for a transparent substrate such as a polycarbonate lens. The desired coating would have more dye pick-up than the present systems in less time without sacrifice of reasonable hardness and good scratch resistance.